


keep me grounded

by putsch



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Hospitalization, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Serious Injuries, post dinosaurs match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: kid has no idea how to confront his team after the dinosaurs match, and he really doesn't know what to say to tetsuma, and that hurts the most.(written for SASO2017)





	keep me grounded

**Author's Note:**

> original prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12643141#cmt12643141
> 
> there is not enough kid/jo in the world, so i hope this tiny bit helps

Kid is supposed to be the one good with words, the clever one who knows how to use his silver tongue and understanding of the world to get through life as smoothly as possible. Even when things were at their worst, when Kid felt the world he knew closing down around him, it was still true. It got him through.  
  
But here in the hospital bed, Kid doesn't know a damn thing to say.  
  
It's as if his injuries aren't broken arms and smashed up ribs, but in empty lungs and a tied up tongue. He's tried to say something to his teammates who visit ( _the ones who can still stand_ , the horrible part of him reminds,) but the words don't come out right. They're hollow and pathetic and Kid blames the painkillers for messing with his head. The team buys it.  
  
Or maybe they just know it's a lie just as he does, and don't want to say anything about it.  
  
He stares up at the harsh white ceiling of the hospital, wishing he was anywhere else but here. Maybe home, or somewhere open, even on the field, doing better, taking his team to the Christmas Bowl just like he said he would instead of being a liar, instead of letting people down again, especially--  
  
His breath hiccups in his throat, and Kid drags his hands down his face. He was in the hospital for two days before someone told him Tetsuma was here too for the same damn reason he was. With injuries that are probably worse, knowing him, the way he just throws himself into things.  
  
If Kid was the one who was supposed to be clever, Tetsuma is the one who is trustworthy to a fault, who is loyal, who doesn't need anything else to be ultimately _good._  
  
The worst part is that Kid doesn't know how he's going to face him, doesn't know what the hell he can say to make any of this better.

 

  
  
  
  
  
In the end, when his ribs are better and his head doesn't feel like it's going to roll off his shoulders, he sits at the side of Tetsuma's bed, head bowed because his words are still no where to be found.   
  
Tetsuma puts his hand on his, and Kid remembers he doesn't need them for him to know.   
  
His voice cracks, and it feels like the knot of his tongue finally healing.   
  
"You're really too damn good for me."


End file.
